herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brea
'Brea '''is one of the three main protagonists of ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is the third princess of the Vapra Clan and the whole Gelfling race. She is performed by Alice Dinnean, with Anya Taylor-Joy providing her voice, the latter who also played Casey Cooke and Magik. Biography Brea is first seen researching at the Vapra citadel library and when SkekLach the Collector and SkekOk the Scroll-Keeper arrived in Ha'rar for the tithing ceremony, Brea's sister Tavra comes over to inform Brea of their arrival and managed to get her included in the ceremony, much to her delight, asking only that Brea not embarrass her or ask the Skeksis questions. Heedless, Brea sought them out anyway, and ended up sprawling in front of their carriage as she pushed through a crowd. SkekOk however was surprisingly merciful, and insisted on her accompanying him in his carriage, where he shared his passion for books with her. Brea later hugged skekOk for interceding with her mother, the All-Maudra Mayrin, but began to question the Skeksis when they manipulated poor farmers into giving up precious heirlooms. When she examined the legal texts of tithing and found it immoral, her Librarian tried to take away her books, so she fought until some magical light began to stream from the book. Although she tried to tell her mother what happened, she became disgusted to see that she wore the farmer's amulet, as the Skeksis gave it to her after taking it, and stubbornly argued with her mother that they should even give all of their wealth and privileges to others. However, Mayrin refuses to listen to her daughter and tells Brea to start acting like a princess. Later, Brea steaks the necklace from her mother and gives it back to the farmers wife while drawing the symbol she saw in her notebook. Curious about her symbol, Brea sought for more answers, and went to the Sifan clan, under the reluctant given advisement of the Librarian, because they were knowledgeable when it came to symbols. The librarian took her to see the villiage Elder, Cadia, who welcomed Brea but dismissed the Librarian. When Brea showed Cadia her symbol, he lied to her and told Brea that it symbolized the end of everything. He later attempted to give her powdered nulroot, known for its memory loss enducing properties, and lied, telling her that it would connect them to the Dream Space. However, Brea read all about nulroot and dropped her money. While Cadia and his assistant Onica picked up her money, she swapped the drinks, so this time, Cadia would drink it. He became enraged when Brea revealed she had switched the teas and grabbed onto her. Brea yelled for him to release her when Onica took a nearby jug and knocked Cadia out when he wouldn't release her. Onica promised to help Brea read her symbol, because it is not just a symbol for the end of everything, but the beginning as well. She tells Brea to find the brightest jewel in her mother's throne. When Cadia woke up, he had lost his memory, causing Brea to see that she was in so much trouble. When Mayrin figured out what to do with Brea's previous insubordination, Seladon manipulates her mother into sending Brea to the Order of Lesser Services. Brea was forced to wear a court jester hat and to learn her mistake during the Order of Lesser Services. One of the Gelfling girls, Juni, begins annoying Brea, who both reveal why they are in the Ordder. When Brea told Juni her offense, it left the Gelfling girl speechless. Fed up with washing a podling girl, Brea let the Podling go while she left, both promising not to tell on the other person. When running away, Brea's sister, Tavra, tells Brea that there has been a murder at the Castle and that the Gelfling Rian killed one of their own annd was ordered by Mayrin to bring him to Ha'rar. Brea began blaming Seladon for most of her problems but Tavra disagreed and said that Seladon and her were more alike than they thought because they are both stubborn. Despite them coming across each other, Tavra and Brea hug and later go their separate ways. Brea manages to sneak into Ha'rar and she flies up to her mother's room while stealing the brightest jewel in her mother's room. She goes back to Onica and Cadia, but when she gets to the tent, Brea is afraid that she was too late, but Onica and Cadia had not left yet. Brea gave Onica the jewel, thinking it was a payment but Onica revealed that it was the chrysalis of a unamoth and that it would lead Brea to the answers she seeked. Brea used the unamoth that led her to her mother's throneroom and entered a chamber underneath the throne that the unamoth had opened. Later, Brea went into the caverns beneath the throne room, where she discovered a trinket and used it to open a secret chamber after reading an inscription on the door that reads, "Thra's true balance will be found when natural order is sound." She found columns that contained the many symbols of the seven Gelfling clans and found she needed to activate the chambers with the amulet by going from the Gelfling heirarchy. However, Brea spends all night trying to figure out the code that she read from outside earlier but finds that every time she uses different combinations, the chamber stops activating. Brea discovers that she is approaching this the wrong way and realizes that the hierarcy was a lie. She casted the amulet down on a pile of rocks, which activates rock-like creature, Lore, when Brea realizes that all Gelfling are one and the same. He plays a recording made by SkekGra, instructing Brea that Lore will protect her on her journey to the Circle of the Suns to find out how to end Skeksis power. One of the Paladins overhear the recording and storm in the chambers with Seladon, who worriedly yells for Brea to get away from the creature and knows it spoke herasy. However, Brea stops the conflict before it gets worse and tells Lore that Seladon is her sister. Though Lore calms down, Seladon demands in horror to her sister what she did. Personality Brea was a very intelligent and clever Gelfling who would mostly hang out in in a library rather than attend her duties as a princess. Though she finds her studies as a princess tiresome, she wishes to go out into the world by joining Rian and Deet to spark the rebellion against the Skeksis. She could not get along with her eldest sister, Seladon. According to Tavra, they are actually quite similar, being that they are both stubborn and have a complicated relationship with each other. However, after the death of their sister, Brea and Seladon fully reconciled because they are all the family they have left. She also cares deeply for Deet, Rian, and Lore over their journey. They both fought alongside each other during their time in the Gelfling resistance. Gallery Images Brea.jpg The-dark-crystal brea.jpg Brea2.jpg All-Maudra Mayrin & Brea.jpg|Brea with her mother All-Maudra Mayrin. Brea 2.png|Brea finds the Crystal Shard Age-of-resistance1x10 1083.jpg Age-of-resistance1x10 2195.jpg Age-of-resistance1x01 2218.jpg Brea hugs SkekOk.png|Brea hugging her idol SkekOk in gratitude, much to his awkward discomfort Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Elves Category:Humanoid Category:Muppet Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Princess Warriors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Sympathetic Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love